Establishment of a Clinical Research Center for adults and pediatric patients at the Columbia-Presbyterian Medical Center in New York City is proposed for the purpose of providing a facility for multidisciplinary intensive bedside clinical investigation of human disease. Eight beds for research with adults and older children are requested for this Center together with a staffed, 4 bed satellite unit for infants. The proposed Center will be designed so that acutely ill as well as ambulatory patients can be studied. The Center will provide for hospitalization of patients in a setting in which careful dietary control, skillful intensive nursing care, and precise collection of urine, stool and blood specimens, as well as other special procedures, can be carried out. Qualified faculty members of the clinical and basic science departments of the College of Physicians and Surgeons, Columbia University, will study clinical problems which embrace most of the major fields of clinical investigation. Although the primary purpose of the facility is concerned with human research, it will also provide unusual opportunities for undergraduate and post-graduate training in clinical investigation.